The National Children[unreadable]s Study has initiated recruitment at 30 study locations around the United States. The Study is the largest long-term study of children[unreadable]s health ever conducted in the United States, and will follow 100,000 children from before birth to age 21 to learn how the surroundings influences children[unreadable]s health, development, and quality of life. Study researchers seek to enroll prospective mothers to start this large observational study.